Fear
by shikamaru roxs my soxs
Summary: Morinozuka Satoshi reflects on his biggest fear. Satoshi-centric, with Yasuchika in there somewhere... Rating for blood, implied violence.


Using my own 100 prompts, #25, Fear.

Rating: T (blood, suggested rape)

Characters: Morinozuka Satoshi and Yasuchika Haninozuka

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Wish I did though… these two would definitely get more loving.

~-~-~-~

Satoshi lay awake in his bed, looking out the window of his sparsely furnished room. He sighed, sitting up to lean against his headboard, waking his older brother's little chick, Piyo.

'Pyo?' The little bird cocked its head to one side, as if asking him _Are you alright?_

Satoshi reached out and patted the bird on its head, replying that he was alright, just had a bad dream, nothing to worry about.

'Pyo Pyo?' _Are you sure? You've had a lot of bad dreams lately..._ Piyo hopped closer to the younger Morinozuka, pipping at Satoshi.

"Yes, I'm fine, they're nothing. Just a little too stressed at school..." Satoshi couldn't believe he was lying to a bird, but the bird acted almost like Takashi, and Satoshi had a feeling that if you didn't reassure the little chick then Piyo would go off and tell the older Morinozuka.

Truthfully, Satoshi wondered if he should talk to his big brother about the dreams, because every night they seemed to get worse until the point where he finally woke up, shaking, with tears on his face.

_Complete darkness surrounded Satoshi, not blackness, no, this was darkness that sucked the light and life out of anyone too close to it. Sobs radiated through the 'space', a choking noise that had started to become an unsettling familiar sound. Satoshi wildly looked all around him, trying to see when the noise was coming from this time, before his eyes spotted a quivering a figure somewhere to his left._

_Blond wavy hair stuck to wet cheeks as Yasuchika cried, pained sobs making his chest heave, his body dirtied and bloody, covered with a sticky white liquid that was slowly drying._

_Satoshi ran up Yasuchika, hoping that he could offer some comfort to the upset boy, but as Satoshi reached a hand out to shake Yasuchika shoulder, Yasuchika would look up at Satoshi and ask him one word that would haunt the other for days on end._

_**"Why?"**_

_Satoshi no longer needed to ask 'Why what?', for the answer was always the same: **Why didn't you protect me? Why did you let them hurt me? WHY DIDN'T SAVE ME?!?** Then, every time, the body of the formerly injured but alive Yasuchika would be replaced by his corpse, cold and unmoving. _

Satoshi shivered as he climbed out of bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to get anymore rest that night, and, if he even did fall asleep, the nightmare would just repeat itself over and over until he woke up again.

Satoshi removed his robe from the hook on his bathroom door and slipped on his sandals. He needed some fresh air, he felt sick. He slid his door open and shuffled through the Morinozuka compound, past his brother's room where Takashi slept soundly, out to the main doors of the house. He pushed open the door enough for him to slip through, shutting the heavy wood behind him. Satoshi leaned against a wooden post, his breath fogging the air in front of him, and Satoshi wrapped his robe closer to his body, shivering.

He needed to see Yasuchika, to make sure the blond was okay, that his dream had not affected real life. Satoshi walked the few hundred feet to the Haninozuka residence, walking around back, past most of the windows. Yasuchika's room was at the end of the building, near Mitsukuni's, but not too close, just far enough that neither saw the other walking down the hallway all too often. Yasuchika's room was faintly lit, unlike the rest of the window in the household. Satoshi was one of the few people who knew why this was: Yasuchika did not like the dark. No, according to him, he didn't not fear it, only disliked it. But, as Satoshi was always with the younger Haninozuka, when they had eventually stumbled upon a dark area and Yasuchika began to shake, Satoshi knew that his friend was terribly afraid.

Satoshi looked inside Yasuchika's window for a moment, watching him breathe calmly._ It must be nice… _ Satoshi thought, _to not have to worry._ For a moment, Satoshi wished he was Yasuchika, wished that his fears were trivial and cold be grown out of, but even as the thought entered his head, Satoshi knew he would always live in fear of not protecting Yasuchika well enough, of letting Yasuchika die, of not being good enough to save his best friend.

Satoshi wandered back to his room to spend the rest of the night alone, just him and his fear.

~-~-~-~

Well… that was depressing. Fun, though.

R&R, please!


End file.
